


Age gap

by viky_rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Smut, age gap, spiderman: homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viky_rose/pseuds/viky_rose
Summary: PREMISE: A 16 years old Peter is living temporarily with Rose, his neighbour (21 years old), because his aunt is out on a trip with her new boyfriend, and she entrusted his nephew to Rose.





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cited in my other work 'Y/N: An unexpected "journey"'.  
> I haven't re-read this work, so if there are errors of any sort, you know why.  
> I will be happy to receive feedback... Hopefully good ones.  
> Enjoy!

                                                                               

 

**CHAPTER 1 – FIRST TIME**

 

  
"Good morning, Peter". It was a sunny day. Peter just got up and he found Rose in the kitchen, making him breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly "'Morning...".

"What's up Peter? You look absent-minded. Something's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He quickly answered back. "Nothing, really. It's just..."

"Just what?" Rose was insistent, she wanted to know what was on his mind.

"I'm just a bit nervous for tonight" He surrendered her questions.

"The Ball? Why? You don't have to worry! No one will notice you and your incapacity to dance". Rose had her own way to tell jokes while pouring salt into a wound. But he liked this part of her. "Just be yourself, everything will be fine", she added with a soft smile.

"That's exactly the point! I don't want to be myself, I'm a pitiful guy, a looser".

"Peter, you're not, or Michelle wouldn't have accepted to go to the Ball with you. You're worrying about silly things, you know?"

"I know but...for once I want to be cool. I don't even know the proper way to talk to a girl" He said it without reflecting, and when he realized, he suddenly felt very embarrassed, his ears turning red.

"Want to practice with me? Even if I'm not an expert perhaps I can give you some advices...But first, finish your breakfast".

Later they were in the lounge, next to the table...

"Okay, I have to inform you that I'm not an expert since I seldom went out with guys, and all my experience comes from books, movies and mangas...However..." She cleared her throat "You are a handsome guy, it's the attitude the real problem"

"Thanks..." He said, a bit hurt.

"Sorry Peter, but it's the truth. Try to be more... macho.. and daring. You look dumb, try to put on a sexiest look". She started to feel anxious and excited, it was her first time being this close to a guy. And Petere was really handsome, even though he still had childish traits.

"How am I supposed to do so?" Peter was totally embarrassed.

"I don't know! You're too shy and you restrain yourself too much. Just act by instinct". Rose was blushing, embarrassed to say such things, and Peter was feeling disoriented.

"Peter, close your eyes, pretend to be a new you, a bold Peter that doesn't feel not even slightly shy. You meet a girl. You want to conquer her. So, what would you - the bold Peter - do?".

Peter suddenly kissed Rose and put his hands on her waist. It came spontaneous to him, while, with his eyes closed, was gathering all his courage to confess Rose his feelings. When he realized what he had done, he suddenly moved away, face red, eyes wide open. Rose was just the same, with her lips swollen and her breath heavy.

"Well, that was daring, but you're not supposed to act like this with me" She said nervously.

"You are beautiful" Peter said in a whisper.

"Peter, I'm older than you. Try to hang out with girls your age" She sharply said.

But he didn't seem to be listening to her, and again attacked her lips.  
And she couldn't reject him. Her heart racing fast, her eyes liquid for pleasure, her skin burning... She raised her arms and put them around Peter's neck, pulling him closer. And he tightened his grip around her. Her hands moved down, tracing the veins on his arms, and then up, on his neck, and down again, on his chest. Then she grabbed his shirt, pulling it up, and caressing his six-packs. He interrupted the kiss to put off his and her shirts. His hot hands running on her skin. His warm wet lips clashing on hers again, his tongue caressing hers aggressively.

When they interrupted the kiss again to take breath, they both had their pupils dilatated. Peter's gaze was so intense and wanton that it aroused her even more. And then...Then he just jumped on her lips kissing her voraciously, while guiding her in the bedroom he slept, and pushed her on the bed, then took away her jeans. Peter started caressing her legs, and kissed her stomach, then slid down to her right leg, while looking up at her eyes – she was leaning on her elbows to look at Peter.  
With his lips he traced the side of Rose's thigh from the knee to...Oh gosh! He started licking her ''rose'' through the slip, and then pushed his tongue into her. It was so pleasing. She held her breath, then moaned loudly.

Rose couldn't remember clearly what happened next, for the pleasure had blurred her mind. Somewhat they ended up making love. Peter took off the underwear of both, then started fingering her, to prepare her - he wasn't so innocent and clumsy after all... Had he learnt it in pornos? Hentai manga? - Then he just pushed his member into her, taking away the virginity of both of them, and thrusted into her, slowly at first, then more and more quick. When she reached the orgasm, Peter too was about to come, so he pulled his cock out of her and came on her. Then he collapsed next to her, and they made eye contact. She hugged him and rest her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry" Peter said panting "I hadn't a condom".

"What is done is done" She said and closed her eyes. A few moments later their breath calmed down, and they fell sound asleep.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about when Rose and Peter wake up and rethink about what they have done...

 

**CHAPTER 2 – WAKING UP**

 

 

When Rose woke up, she was still resting on Peter's chest.

She blinked a few times, trying to recollect her thoughts and the situation. She blushed, embarrassed, and sat down. She was feeling a little guilty. He was five years younger than her, and most important he was a minor... And he would have been so for two more years...

While she was lost in her thoughts Peter woke up. He was visibly embarrassed as well, but he smiled at her. 

"I'm sorry" Said Rose to him, getting up. That night Peter should have gone to the Homecoming's Ball with Michelle, and she ended up in bed with him. He probably would have never been able to look into Michelle's eyes. 

"What are you apologising for?" Peter asked. "What happened it's all my fault… and I'm not even feeling guilty by the way, I enjoyed it!".

"Peter, we shouldn't have done that" Rose tried to put distance between them. But he jumped off the bed closing that distance. Even if he was the youngest, he was the tallest.

Rose was so short. He laid his hands on her cheeks and lift her head up to make her look into his eyes. When she finally did, he kissed her sweetly. 

But then all the sweetness went away, and they started kissing voraciously, like animals starving for food. 

GROOOOOWL!

A loud sound interrupted them. It was Rose's stomach asking for food. She blushed but Peter laughed. "I'm hungry, too. It's after two, let's go out for lunch". He got close to the bed and got dressed, under the stare of Rose, who was looking intensely at his muscular back, his biceps, his ass... God damn! He had such a body…!!! When he at last covered his chest, he turned to Rose and caught her amazed eyes. He felt slightly embarrassed and passed Rose her clothes "Maybe you should get dressed as well".

Just then Rose realized she was still naked and blushed violently. Although they have made love that very morning, she still felt embarrassment. She took the clothes Peter was passing her and got dressed under his gaze.

This time was his turn to look at her beautiful tiny body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, sorry!   
> Well, the work itself is short. But it was at first conceived as a one-shot.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose feels guilt and insecure. The age gap between her and Peter is not an irrelevant matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is introspective. It is about Rose's thoughts. If you want more... 'action', this chapter probably won't fit your tastes.

 

 

**CHAPTER 3 - GUILT**

 

 

Peter and Rose walked on the way to Delmar's to eat the "best sandwiches in Queens". They barely talked during the way and ate as well without saying a word: both thinking about what to say to interrupt that awkward silence, and both of them not saying a word. 

In the end Peter was the first to talk: "I'm not going to the Ball tonight". Rose stopped eating and looked at him. "You should" she stated simply. 

"After what has happened between us, I don't think I would be able to face Michelle. Moreover, I prefer spending my time with you".

"You shouldn't" Rose replied. And after a brief pause, she sighed and continued: "Peter, what happened between us was a mistake, a terrible mistake. I'm five years older than you, and you are a minor. We can't go out together...That's all". She added at the end, looking at the expression Peter was making, like he wanted to reply.

"But I love you", he said straightforwardly.

She looked up at him. "Finish eating and go back home. I have a lecture to attend. I'll be back in time to accompany you". Peter looked hurt, but Rose had to resist those hurt puppy eyes. 

When they finished eating, they walked in opposite directions, but before departing Rose recommended Peter to get prepared for the Ball. He looked down and murmured an "ok", then turned back and slowly walked away. She looked at his back for a moment, then turned the opposite direction and went to the park, sure that Peter knew she wasn't going to attend any lecture, for she had no notebook with her.

Rose sat on the swing to clear her head. Since she was a child she had always reflected better when swinging slowly.

She recalled Peter's hurt eyes and tried to find an excuse to justify her words. Above the age gap the real problem was that he was a minor and he would remain so for two more years. She could have been labelled as a paedophile. Well, she actually could look younger, many people had taken her for a 12 years-old, but people who knew them... It was risky. And it would have ruined his life, Peter's life. He was about to give up the Ball, for the second time. To American students the Ball is everything, many of them put their effort to prepare the decorations, the organization, to choose the dress, to learn to dance...

And moreover, Peter had invited Michelle; he couldn't simply tell her he didn't mean to go to the Homecoming's Ball anymore. That would have hurt her probably... certainly, even though she would have put up an expression of indifference.

Michelle was more fit than Rose for Peter. She was the same age as him. She could date him without caring of being seen by people that knew them. And she was beautiful and smart. She was perfect, and perfect for Peter.

Rose needed to collect resolution. She was supposed to be the adult one... She spent more than two hours sighing thinking about the whole situation, and she gained the resolution to stop the ''affair'' with Peter. It was after six: time to go back home. She had promised him to drive he and Michelle to the Ball.


	4. Home...coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose drives Peter and MJ to the Homecoming Ball, but Peter leaves MJ and runs back ''home''.

 

 

**CHAPTER 4 – HOME...COMING**

 

  
When Rose opened the door, she found Peter ready, sitting on a kitchen chair waiting for her. He looked up at her and it seemed like he wanted to tell her something, but she was faster in talking and simply said: "I'm going to shower before we go". 

While showering and drying her hair, Rose wondered about how she was supposed to act. Pretending that nothing had happened wasn't possible, or at least wasn't that easy. Avoiding him while living under the same roof was even more difficult. And she couldn't kick him out of the house. His aunt May had entrusted him to her. He wasn't a kid, but he still needed someone to keep an eye on him. What a situation!

Less than an hour later she was ready to go to Michelle and bring her and Peter to the Ball. Rose and Peter didn't speak in the car. When they stopped at Michelle house and Peter knocked the door, it was Michelle's mother the one who opened at him. She smiled at Peter and called her daughter. After few moments Michelle appeared in a brilliant silver gown, her hair gathered up in a bun. She looked so beautiful.

Rose felt a strong emotion in her stomach: it was jealousy, a strong jealousy. She could sense the acid corrode her stomach. But she put on a smile when Michelle entered the car. "Hi Michelle, nice to meet you. I'm Rose, Peter's baby-sitter", Rose joked.

"Nice to meet you", Michelle replied with a smile. “I didn’t know he needed a baby-sitter”, she smirked looking at Peter. He didn’t answer and he didn't say not even a word during the way, lost in his thoughts. So Rose and Michelle ended up having a natter about their hobbies, their school, their family.

When they arrived at the school, Rose smiled, wishing them to have fun, and after they entered the school, she drove away, trying her best to concentrate on driving. When she parked, she remained in the car, leaning her head on the seat. She sighed. Michelle was so beautiful, probably Peter would have fallen for her. Rose was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Imagining Michelle next to Peter, she started to feel anxious, and all the resolution she had gathered that afternoon, when she promised herself not to get closer to Peter, all that resolution faded away, and Rose understood she couldn't tolerate to see someone next to Peter, someone who wasn't her.

She was feeling guilty: she had told Peter to forget everything about their moment of intimacy, and now she had just decided to tell him she wanted him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

During all the way to the school, Peter thought about what had happened that morning, about Rose, her soft lips, her burning skin, her repressed moans... And then he thought about what she had told him: to forget everything. He couldn't. He loved her.

When Rose with a breath-taking smile wished him and Michelle to have fun, he had felt pain in his chest: she was wishing him to have fun with another girl. He wanted her to crave for him, for his kisses and hugs, for his lips on her skin. And she simply told them "Have fun", while smiling. 

He thought about that all the time: when he entered the school with Michelle, when he went to get her a drink on her suggestion, when he danced with her... He was completely absent-minded. Michelle obviously noticed it and tried to interact with Peter with puns and jokes, but nothing seemed to capture his attention. 

"Ok, Peter, I'm trying my best to bring you back to Earth, but you're not even listening to me.... Peter, is there somewhere else you want to be?". Peter finally gazed at her; she had an interrogatory look in her eyes. "I am sorry, Michelle. I need to go" Peter ran away, leaving Michelle completely alone, surrounded by dancing couples. He bumped into Ned, "Ned, take care of Michelle", he said, and quickly disappeared. He rushed home, well, not his home, Rose's house. 

Half an hour later and even more, he was in front of Rose's door, and he used the spare key Rose had given him. The light was still on. Rose was in the kitchen. She didn't hear him enter. She had earphones on, and she was singing loudly in her beautiful voice. Peter cleared his throat twice, out of nervousness, then he entered the kitchen and when Rose paused for a moment, he called her. She jolted and turned back. "Peter! What are you doing here? You startled me! How—how did you come back?"

"I—I run" He was still breathing heavy for the running. "I wanted to see you. I love you". Rose was about to say something, but Peter closed the distance between them and, taking her head in his hands, he pressed his lips on hers. He didn't expect her to return the kiss, but she did it. And she pushed her tongue in his mouth. So, she had accepted his love. He was so happy.

They rashly took off their clothes and, still kissing, moved to the bedroom. Peter pushed Rose on the bed and got on her. Like that morning, he started kissing her leg, her knee, up to the thigh, the abdomen... He lingered a moment on her chest, then undid her bra and kissed her nipples. He then sucked them and started playing with them by twisting them between his fingers. She couldn't stop moaning. He sucked her neck, leaving marks on her. 

"Peter" she moaned. Her hands reached his head and she ran her fingers into his hair and guided his head up, sealing their lips. Peter's hand went down, under her slip. While caressing her clit, he looked at her for approval, ready to take his hand away, but she had a wanton look in her eyes. Satisfied with her expression, he kept on pinching her clit, making Rose yell and then breathe heavily. Giving her pleasure made him pleased as well.

He smiled at her then moved down and took off her slip. He wanted to give Rose the greatest pleasure: he licked and sucked her clit. She moaned loudly, her voice clearly asking for more. When she seemed to have reached the verge of pleasure, he stopped and moved up to kiss her. "Peter...please... don't make me wait". She pleaded. He grinned, took off his boxers, and in a thrust he entered her. He paused a moment, started moving slowly, and then faster and faster. She came and he was about to come as well. When he couldn't hold back anymore, he took his member out of her and after few strokes he came on her chest and stomach, with a relieved groan.

Tired, he fell next to Rose, and kissed her neck, her cheek and her hair. She smiled at him and stroked her nose with his, getting close to him. Cuddled by his arms, she fell asleep. 

"I need to buy condoms" Peter told to himself, drying his sweat with the back of his hand. Then caressing her hair he fell asleep.


	5. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Peter wake up in the morning... Rose doesn't feel guilty anymore

 

 

**CHAPTER 5 - CONCLUSION**

 

  
When Rose woke up the next morning, in Peter's arms, with her face laid on his chest, she felt very comfortable and serene, this time feeling not even a glimpse of guilt. She smiled and closed her eyes, hugging Peter. A few minutes later he woke up and when he remembered what had happened the previous night, for a moment he feared that Rose would have pushed him away like she had already done. But then Rose looked up at him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good morning", she said. He felt relieved and happy.

That morning had started very well. It was promising. And indeed, it all went smoothly.

Peter made breakfast, and after they ate it, Peter sent a text to Michelle, apologising and asking her how she spent the evening. Then they sat on the sofa and switched on the TV, not really watching it. Rose was kissing Peter's neck, sucking it and leaving hickeys. He turned to her and kissed her lips. Later they decided to go out for a walk, but only after a shower. And even though both of them had a desire of showering together, none of them suggested it, embarrassed at the thought, even after what had happened between them the previous day. So, in the end they showered separately.

It was after 11 when they exited the house. It was another sunny day in New York. The streets were crawling with people. They walked hand in hand, had lunch together, and then went for shopping, bookshop, game shop. It was 7 pm when they headed home. Not wanting to cook, they stopped to an Italian restaurant for dinner. It was Rose who paid, but she jokingly pointed out that they wouldn't have gone out anymore because she wanted to have a traditional relationship where was the man paying for both. Peter smiled embarrassed and decided that he would have looked for a job.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter found a part-time job, so when he went out with Rose sometimes it was all on him, other times they split the bill. This happened two years later, when Peter entered the adulthood. That moment two things changed in their relationship:

First, they were able to make love more often, because Peter moved out from May's apartment — since when May came back from her journey he and Rose had barely met each other alone;

Second, they could go out and be lovey-dovey without worrying too much — well, it still seemed weird since there was a 5 years gap between them and she was the eldest one, but they didn't care too much.

 

 

**CHAPTER 5.0 – IF YOU WANT TO KNOW…**

 

  
1\. When Rose and Peter went out, they bumped into some acquaintances, and Rose told them the story of the ''baby-sitting''. She wasn't sure they believed her. In any case she and Peter decided it was better not to walk hand in hand and not to be too lovey-dovey. At least until Peter would have turned 18.

2\. While Peter and Rose were having lunch, Michelle answered to Peter's text: <<Parker, I'll make you pay for having left me with your stupid friend. Not that I expected to have fun with you :P>>.

3\. Sometimes, when Peter thought Rose was asleep, he woke up and went out. What was he up to? When Rose asked him, he refused to tell her, and she got suspicious. But to respect his privacy she never investigated. She trusted Peter; it must have been something important if he didn't want to tell her. Once, she was going back home from a party. It was night. Some drunken guys approached her, and she didn't know how to protect herself. But before they were able to raise a single finger on her, Spiderman came and rescued her. Then he held her in his arms and ''flew'' away, bringing her on a roof. He didn't say a word, but Rose knew it was Peter. She had an intuition. So, she got closer to him and, lifting his mask, she kissed him. What came next, you can guess~.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short FFC written in one night, when I was supposed to study for my graduation ^^'. I haven't re-read it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
